The herein proposed Center of Excellence for Translational Research (CETR), which will be named the Antiviral Drug Discovery and Development Center (AD3C) has, at its center, the theme to develop new small molecule therapeutics for emerging and re-emerging viral infections. Translational research will focus on the inhibition of viral replication, especially viral polymerases. Progression pathways will includ target validation, high throughput screening to identify novel chemical scaffolds, and basic virologic research to prove and further probe the exact mechanism of action of identified lead molecules in viral replication. Medicinal chemistry and lead development activities will advance identified compounds down the drug discovery and development pathway, ultimately leading to preclinical evaluation of promising drug candidates for clinical evaluation. The AD3C has four interrelated research projects with a focus on flaviviruses, coronaviruses, alphaviruses and influenza. They will be supported in their efforts by three cores: an Administrative Core (Core A), a Screening Core (SC; Core B) and a Medicinal Chemistry and Lead Development Core (MCLDC; Core C). Organization and interaction between all projects and cores will be mediated out of the Administrative Core, with day to day AD3C operations led by the Core's personnel. An Executive Committee (EC) consisting of all project and core leaders will regularly review the projects' and cores' activities and productivity. Finally, an External Scientific Advisory Board (EAB) of distinguished scientists has been established to annually provide a high level evaluation of AD3C's progress and successes, and aid in refining the Center's activities and direction.